


eclipse

by moonhwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm sorry i can't live without fluffy jinhwi, idek if this is angst i'm sorry, light fluff??, panwinkcham only appearing at the start of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhwi/pseuds/moonhwi
Summary: an eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer.or in a universe wherein eclipses are seen in the dark skies every end of the month and where the sun and the moon fates collide, will their meet-up be luminous as the sun? or dark as the galaxy without the glaring stars above?





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southjune/gifts).



> reminder before reading this trash disguised as a fanfic: 
> 
> keep track with the timeline and you'll be fine, lots of time skip, some dates are arranged not in its proper chronological order for the sake of the plot. (ps. this is my first time writing this kind of angst so i'm sorry in advance sjsjsksk) ,, lower caps ahead !! i'll be using the usual calendar so that no one will be confused.

_~~~~an eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer._    
   
or in a universe wherein eclipses are seen in the dark skies every end of the month and where the sun and the moon fates collide, will their meet-up be luminous as the sun? or dark as the galaxy without the glaring stars above?    
   
   
**_[ january 07, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
jinyoung marched down the coarse craters of the moon. he’s been examining the surface of the moon intimately for a few days now, after all he wanted anything but obtrude his job on his first month. he’s still mastering every constituent about the moon, from colossal craters to dwarfish rocks. and what irked him is not this gigantic ball of rock but at the aspect of how the moon is obtaining its light. on his first days, he immediately sought the answer on how the moon is acquiring its light. however, upon discovering the answer it fascinated him more than it should. this leads to him ogling at the sun relentlessly. he was rather dismayed that the moon's light is artificial but without that information he wouldn’t pay his full deliberation towards the other. he admires how the sun was able to warm up eight revolving planets. a man nudged his shoulder waking him up from his reverie. "greetings, you must be jinyoung." the man which he assumes to be about his age stated. "ah yes i am, and you two must be?" jinyoung questioned noticing that the man has company. "i am jihoon, and this man beside me is guanlin. we are the guardians of the earth." jihoon explained smiling. "we noticed that there's a new moon guardian and we wanted to welcome you here." guanlin announced. "i am deeply touched by your kind gesture. I didn't know someone will encourage my existence." jinyoung chuckled. "why would someone not consider your presence? from what i am seeing right now you look like a fine and charming man." jihoon questioned obviously baffled. "ah it's just that i don't look very friendly at all." jinyoung replied. "well we would like to be your friends!" jihoon replied ecstatically. jinyoung thought for a short time, jihoon's words still loading in his mind.  _maybe i will not be alone_. his thoughts was once again interrupted. "i hate to say this but we must go jinyoung we must take care some things in earth for now. here is our number and be free to call us anytime." guanlin said flashing his white pearls. they said their goodbyes for the last time as they leave.  _did i just made a friend? not only one but two?_  jinyoung thought clearly jovial about the thought of having friends.   
   
**_[ january 01, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
daehwi paced back and forth around his headquarters. he does this practice when he is anxious. he can't stop thinking of ways on how to not fail everyone. why is he even appointed to do this? he's unquestionably not ready yet. and frankly speaking he doesn't want this position, or in his words he despise this job with passion. owing the fact that guarding the sun his grandfather ㅡ former guardian of the sun,  _died_ that's why he is here, he is the chosen one. moreover, he loathes that fact so much. "chosen one my ass, i hate being here." daehwi grumbled, silently wailing until someone heard him. "hello? is someone here?" a man with crimson hair slowly asked. "uh yes hello, i'm daehwi the new guardian of the sun." daehwi replied unsurely dragging the last word, and making himself look presentable. "oh you're the new kid! pleasure meeting you daehwi, i am woojin. i am also sort of new here." woojin declared outstretching his hand, displaying his snaggle tooth. "the pleasure is all mine." daehwi responded smiling, shaking woojin's hands. "please take a seat." woojin offered daehwi. when they settled on the couch daehwi asked the query that has been circulating in his mind the whole day. "uh can you possibly tell me why am i doing this? i have other cousins who are more knowledgeable, skillful and who are more willing, but why me?" daehwi asked still perplexed. "i don't know daehwi, i'm sorry. but all i know is that you are the one perfect for this job. that's why they appointed you." woojin replied ay the dumbfounded boy right in front of him. "i still can't grasp the concept of me being the chosen one." daehwi sighed. "you'll get the hang of it kid, you can approach me anytime you want." woojin slowly responded with a smile. daehwi smiled back at woojin.  _well at least i won't be lonesome anymore_.   
   
**_[ january 25, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._** _  
_    
"it is night once again on my side of the planet! so i'm going to be here and aggravate you until the people i'm supervising wakes up!" jihoon announced ecstatically while jumping all over jinyoung's office. "hate to break it to you hyung but you aren't supervising the earthlings you are guarding their planet." jinyoung replied rolling his eyes at the guardian of the earthㅡ one out of two at least. jihoon is guarding the other half of the planet while guanlin manipulates the other. guanlin maybe is younger than jihoon but he definitely does his workㅡ and maybe most of jihoon's work too, responsibly and steadily.  _why is he even here? guanlin could've been more helpful,_  jinyoung mused. most of the time he questions why did he desired to be friends with jihoon in the first place. he also learned that jihoon is a year older than him  _not what i expected since he looks and act like a five year old._  "why are you such a wet blanket, come on let's do something entertaining!" jihoon retorted rolling his eyes. "uhm no hyung i am technically still on the middle of something here, in other words, i am  _working_  and you should too. you can't just discontinue guarding your side of the planet even if they are asleep, that's not how you maneuver things here plus you can't abandon your spot and let guanlin do all your work hyung." jinyoung responded still focused on doing something with the moon. "ugh fine, i'll just rot in my headquarters for a while, why did i even try." jihoon sighed finally admitting defeat and flew back to his headquarters.    
   
on the other hand, jinyoung is just dissimulating to work on something so that jihoon won't exasperate him and reel him into trouble. after jihoon vanished he proceeded to sit in front of his window pane and gawked at the sun once again. jinyoung is daydreaming about the sun ever since he got assigned as the new guardian of the moonㅡ which is the start of this month. jinyoung is practically itching now at the fact that he will meet the sun and its guardian in a few days. jinyoung doesn't know why but there's some kind of force that gravitates him towards the sunㅡ  _and maybe even its guardian_ , for some reason, like he is in some trance or whatnot. maybe it's just plain fascination considering the guardian of the sun is presumably doing all the work in this solar system. he also gives jinyoung's moon its light, to light up the dark skies on earth.  _yeah maybe that's the reason, and he'll stick to that reason for now._    
   
**_[ january 25, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
"ugh i  _still_  despise this job so much hyung why am i even appointed again in guarding this thing?" daehwi hollered to woojin and plopped down the couch of the living room of his headquarters in the sun, grabbing the cushion in the process then proceeded in burying his face while screeching profanities. "stop whining you big baby. a lot have yearned your place and you ended up being the chosen one. be grateful for once." woojin said emphasizing the "chosen one". "shut your trap woojin hyung i didn't ask for this if they crave for it so bad they can have it, i'll just settle on guarding a miniature rock on an asteroid or something. i didn't even wish to guard a whole damn star! what's worse is that it is the  _sun_ , it has eight planets and an additional dwarf planet in total is revolving around it." daehwi complained raising his hands into the air and plopping into the couch once again. "well then that's not my problem to solve kid, since i'm not the one who's guarding a whole damn star. and plus you have been making a big fuss about you guarding the sun ever since the month started." woojin replied while drinking strawberry juice in a wine glass. "aren't you old enough for alcohol? why are you still drinking juice?" daehwi asked raising a brow. "it makes me feel like a kid again." woojin paused and took another sip. "like you." "for the last time, don't call me a kid! i am not a kid anymore unless if being a kid is handling a whole-ass star then i am one." daehwi groaned. "i mean why am i handling the sun by myself i'm still not ready."  _and i don't want my destiny to end up like my grandfather's._  woojin then seated next to daehwi and rubbed his back in hopes that it will help ease the stress the younger is clearly having. even though it's almost been a month after being appointed as the guardian of the sun it's still undeniably not that simple handling the sun on your own, let alone it has eight planets revolving around it. "if it makes you stop talking about this again maybe we can convince the creator to alter your position?" woojin recommended. "i actually tried making an appointment to the creator a few weeks back but i chickened out, i guess. we both know that we cannot question the creator." daehwi sighed once again, indisputably restless. "you know, it hasn't been fully a month yet maybe you'll learn to love this job after a couple of months. and if you'll complete a whole monthㅡ which is in a few days, without whining i'll treat you ice cream." woojin comforted daehwi giving him a huge grin. _i doubt that_. daehwi mused but concealed it from woojin. "you really know my weakness huh." daehwi responded chuckling. "you know it kid." woojin said messing daehwi's hair. "i really do hope everything goes well, and there's also a huge event at the end of the month." daehwi explained. "which is?" woojin asked because he seemingly wants to decipher what huge event will transpire in just a span of a month after getting your job. "an eclipse will occur. i'll meet the earth's moon and its guardian." daehwi answered. "well that's wonderful then! you'll be able to have a new company aside from me." woojin said clearly exhilarated by the news. "i'm just tensed that's all." daehwi exhaled. "hey, don't be, at least you'll make a brand new friend plus you won't be all alone when i'm gone anymore." woojin said trying to cheer daehwi up. "i guess." daehwi replied certainly still bothered by what will go down in a few days. woojin would've noticed the frown painted all over daehwi's face except his phone rang. "well, i got to go now kid! call me when you need something!" woojin screamed since he's already at the door. daehwi then proceeded to look at his window the earth's moon may not be visible from up here but he sure hopes everything will be nothing but smooth sailing with his probable new friend.   
   
**_[ january 30, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_today is the day. my first eclipse as the guardian of the moon._    
   
jinyoung is having irregular breathing patterns. he still can't grasp that later this day he will meet the guardian of the sun. the fact that he will get to see him up close is making him unable to speak. it's like there is something obstructing his throat. he dusted of his sweater once again, fixed his hair in front of the mirror and showed his small toothy smile. _i hope i won't make a fool out of myself._ jinyoung sighed.    
   
**_[ january 31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
_today is the day daehwi. your first assignment, please don't mess up._    
   
he is again, pacing back and forth indicating that he is agitated of what will arise. he doesn't know but he had this gut feeling that this will be a big turning point of his life. he credence his guts all the time but this time he hopes that his guts were being perfidious. he doesn't need an immense turning point right now, he is after all still new. _i don't want trouble on my first assignment._     
   
**_[ january 31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_it is starting._     
   
he can feel the sun and moon align. and the closer it gets. the more apprehensive he feels. jinyoung is already praying to the heavens above that he won't cause any inconvenience when the guardian of the sun is slowly making his way towards him only ten seconds away from jinyoung. jinyoung inhaled deeply, fixing his attire. when daehwi is already in front of him he can't help but to find the other guardian ravishing and stunning. "hello, are you by any chance the guardian of the moon." daehwi inquired. jinyoung affirmed by slowly nodding at the other. "great! i am daehwi, i am the guardian of the sun." daehwi announced patently glowing extending his right hand, and jinyoung is transparently awestruck. fortunately he recovered immediately and reached for daehwi's hand. "pleasure meeting you daehwi, i am jinyoung, guardian of the moon." jinyoung shook his hand.   
   
after greeting each other, they ended up resting at the main headquartersㅡ the meeting place of the sun and moon. awkward silence enveloped them as they sit on the couch with a distance that can fit a whole elephant. "well, this is awkward." daehwi snickered while roaming his eyes all over the room avoiding specific eye contact from jinyoung. "i guess it is?" jinyoung replied scratching his nape. "let's start over shall we? hello i am lee daehwi the guardian of the sun." daehwi introduced himself once again, outstretching his hand and showing his prepossessing eye-smile. "hello daehwi, i am jinyoung, the guardian of the moon." jinyoung smiled back and shook daehwi's hand. "so jinyoung, when were you assigned as the guardian of the moon?" daehwi asked jinyoung in order to keep the conversation going. "i am new here, i only commenced by the start of this month." jinyoung warmly replied to daehwi. "wait, really? what a nice coincidence. i only started guarding my spot this month." daehwi replied laughing. and wow jinyoung can only focus on how daehwi's laugh is more serene than the sounds of the clashing waves of the oceans every time he maneuver his moon right above earth. "now jinyoung mind telling me other interesting things about you?" daehwi questioned jinyoung which made the other edgy. "uh i am not really an interesting person." jinyoung half-heartedly chuckled. "that's definitely not true, all of us have something interesting beneath us." daehwi argued forming a frown. "but i guess since you won't open up with me, i'll tell you something that keeps me up all-night long ever since i was a kid." daehwi slowly said, looking above. "do you want to go outside?" daehwi averted his gaze towards jinyoung. jinyoung can only nod because by the look in daehwi's eyes, he's positive that what will daehwi tell him that day is something substantial. the walk outside the main headquarters was quick so they were able to grab themselves a bench to sit on. once they are seated daehwi started talking. "jinyoung do you believe in reincarnation?" daehwi abruptly asked. jinyoung slowly contemplated on what to answer since he never really thought about reincarnation. "i don't know, not really?" jinyoung answered daehwi, unsureness laced on his voice. "will it be dumb and stupid of me to actually believe reincarnation is possible?" daehwi questioned looking at the stars from far away galaxies. "no you aren't daehwi, we have different minds, and opinions. your mind just happen to believe in them." jinyoung simply replied. "i just want him to come back." daehwi sighed. jinyoung heard it and can't help but question daehwi about it. "who do you want to come back?" jinyoung asked the guardian of the sun. when the other haven't replied that's when he perceived that his question maybe was already out of the line. "oh wait i uh am sorry, you don't have to answer that." jinyoung apprehensively took back his words whilst stuttering in the process. "it's my grandfather." daehwi sighed once again. "i am deeply sorry daehwi." jinyoung apologized. "we can change the topic now if you want." jinyoung offered. "that'll be nice." daehwi smiled.    
   
they chatted for hours, they didn't even notice that the sun and the moon are slowly parting so even though they want to stay in each other's presence longer they have to say goodbye. "you know, i didn't know i'd blurt out personal things to you." daehwi chuckled. "thank you jinyoung, for listening to me, i'm looking forward to our next meet-up." daehwi said. "me too daehwi, i actually didn't know we have so much to talk about and this day is not enough so see you next month." jinyoung said his own goodbyes before parting ways with daehwi. after he took his first step on his own headquarters he can't help but feel cold, a longing sensation for something warm. all of these feelings were new to him resulting to him shrugging it off. he looked outside his window pane once again,  _he is definitely looking forward to next month._    
   
**_[_** ** _february_** ** _01, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
a day had already passed, he can't help but think that he almost blurted out personal things to jinyoung when they only met for the first time. he somehow feel comfortable with the older even though they seem awkward yesterday. he felt at ease with jinyoung's presence and he is jolly with that. he is jocular that he got another one whom he can confide on without feeling uncomfortable. but he's still not ready to share anything about his late grandfather so he is surprised at himself when he blurted those words. but he feel that jinyoung will be the first one whom he will share about his grandfather, sure he had woojin but there's something within jinyoung that makes the raging storm in him halt.  _perhaps he can't wait until their next meet up._    
   
**_[_** ** _february_** ** _28, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_second eclipse,_     
   
meaning jinyoung will meet the guardian of the sun. he was idiotic enough to not get the other's number so this time he keeps reminding himself that the day can't end without him getting the other's number because although he is a coward and in reality he will not strike up a conversation with the guardian of the sun he will be at peace at least if he will get daehwi's number, owing to the fact that there is something within daehwi that made his insides at peace. he was at his state of calmness, although he was jittery last time because he was petrified that he'll mess things up, nevertheless he fathomed how he and daehwi are somewhat alike. he was happy that his first eclipse was prosperous and he hopes that it'll be same today.   
   
he was already outside, all set to meet-up the guardian of the sun. he was waiting at their usual meet-up place. jinyoung has already waited for a few minutes when daehwi arrived. "hello jinyoung hyung! glad to see you again." daehwi beamed at jinyoung. "the feeling is mutual, and by the way about last month, i was actually glad that nothing bad happened? also i'm sorry for being a bit awkward." jinyoung apologetically said. "oh no, that's perfectly normal, we just met after all." daehwi said dismissing jinyoung. "i am the one who should be sorry because i almost blurted personal things when we only just met. that could've made you uncomfortable." daehwi apologized. "you don't have to apologize at all, i'm all ears when you want to talk to someone." jinyoung responded smiling. "thank you hyung, will you believe me if i say that i am already comfortable with you?" daehwi questioned averting his gaze to jinyoung. "as crazy as it sounds i do, because i also felt the same disregarding my awkwardness." jinyoung said breaking eye contact with daehwi. "i'm glad you are comfortable with me because things will be extremely awkward, i might spill personal things again." daehwi laughed. "don't worry i'm always ready to listen."   
   
the day had almost come to an end when jinyoung recalled that he should get daehwi's number so that he would be able to call him every week. "uh daehwi, would you mind if i uh get your number?" jinyoung asked scratching his nape. daehwi chuckled and simply nod. daehwi quickly noted down jinyoung's number on his phone. when it's jinyoung's turn he fished his phone ready to jot down daehwi's number when daehwi grabbed jinyoung's phone from his grip. he typed his number and handed it to jinyoung. he noticed that daehwi saved his contact number as "my sun". daehwi winked at jinyoung causing him to feel very flustered. they finally said their goodbyes, the moon and the sun already breaking out from its alignment.    
   
jinyoung's ecstatic that this time he finally got daehwi's number. he opened his phone and looked at daehwi's contact, he closed his phone afterwards smiling.  _perhaps daehwi is something else._    
   
**_[ march 07, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
a week passed so that means he can now call daehwi, but he is a sweating mess right now, he was after all, still an awkward bean. he was contemplating about life and death when the words "my sun" flashed on jinyoung's screen. he was swift enough to press the answer button muttering a small hello. "jinyoung hyung! you still haven't forget about me don't you?" daehwi asked chuckling. "well in fact i do who is this again?" jinyoung jokingly asked. "wow hyung i am offended." jinyoung may not be able to see daehwi but he can fully imagine daehwi overreacting, putting his hand on his heart. "so what's up  _my moon_  ?" daehwi asked making jinyoung all flustered, how does daehwi even manage to make him flustered every time? "i hate how you can make me flustered every time you open your mouth." jinyoung honestly said. "oh? am i making you flustered hyung? cute." daehwi once again chuckled causing jinyoung to get even more red because of daehwi's compliment. "dang it daehwi, stop that." jinyoung pleaded softly. "stop what exactly hyung, making you flustered? huh cutie?" daehwi challenged. now jinyoung is sure his face is a full blown red fire truck right now. "if you don't stop i'm hanging up." jinyoung was about to hang up when daehwi halted him. "hyung please don't! i won't make you flustered anymore, i promise." daehwi guaranteed. "so what are you up to right now?" daehwi asked. "nothing much really, i'm just maneuvering the moon to its rightful place. "really? that must be cool." daehwi mused. jinyoung chuckled "not really, what about you? what are you up to?" jinyoung asked. "i'm not maneuvering the sun since it’s already fixated on its place, so it's sort of boring. i'm only controlling the gravitational pull of every planet." daehwi nonchalantly said. "you call that boring? that's definitely more amusing than what i'm doing right now." jinyoung remarked, he can't believe daehwi find his job tedious. "i mean it's cool if you are not going through a lot, but i am working with nine revolving heavenly bodies so that's a lot of work." daehwi sighed on the other line, making the fact that he is already tired visible. "you should rest now daehwi, you are undeniably tired." jinyoung commanded daehwi disquiet laced on his voice. "but i want to talk to you." daehwi protested. "i won't talk to you unless you are properly rested." jinyoung strongly ordered. "fine, i'll rest now talk to you again soon my moon." daehwi said. jinyoung can only chuckle "see you again  _my sun_."    
   
**_[ march 31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_third end of the month, meaning third eclipse_.    
   
like last time jinyoung is waiting for daehwi. this time he is earlier than expected, because of this he witnessed with his naked eyes how did the sun and moon align, it is undoubtedly one of the most majestic phenomena he had ever saw. when the sun and moon are completely obliterating each other. as he watched everything unfold right in front of his eyes, daehwi is the only one who is missing and this majestic phenomena is complete.  _he only needed his sun._    
   
"my moon!" daehwi screamed and waved his hand to attract his attention. jinyoung completely used to daehwi calling him his moon decided to wave back. "long time no talk." daehwi exclaimed. "what do you mean long time no talk? we just called each other only a week ago." jinyoung laughed. "well it feels like a long time ago." daehwi pouted. ever since they gave each other's numbers they have been talking through the phone every week. it's like it's part of their weekly routine. a week without hearing each other's voice will be not complete at all. "come on hyung, let's catch up! i feel like you forget me already." daehwi said jumpily. "you seem more jumpy and ecstatic than usual." jinyoung chuckled. "i think i drank way too much coffee. but anyways let's take a stroll, i miss the outdoors already." daehwi said his jumpiness slowly fading away. "why, did you stuck in your headquarters for a whole month?" jinyoung asked already walking. "sadly, yes, i've been trapped in my headquarters for who knows how long. i just want to appreciate the great outdoors right now, plus the ethereal galaxy." daehwi replied whilst looking at the faraway galaxy. after their small conversation they just continued to stroll quietly this time. no awkward silence is present, just two guardians of two heavenly bodies enjoying their time together. while daehwi was appreciating the beauty of the universe, jinyoung is appreciating the beauty of the guardian of the sun. he noticed how daehwi's eyes spark every time he talks about the vast universe, he sure do fits his job except he can't fathom why does the younger despise his job so much. that's a question for the other day because he can't ruin this beautiful moment right in front of him.    
   
this eclipse they just enjoyed their shared comfortable silence. they maybe aren't talking verbally but their souls sure are talking for them. with that the eclipse was finally over, the sun and the moon starting part, just like them. "this is the only time of the month were we are able to talk face to face but we didn't." daehwi chuckled. "honestly i enjoyed this more than our non-stop chattering." jinyoung laughed. "i agree." daehwi nodded. "well it's time for us to part again. see you next month daehwi." jinyoung said. "yes, see you next month jinyoung hyung, thank you for not encouraging my caffeine intake earlier." daehwi laughed. "no problem see you soon, guardian of the sun." jinyoung smiled while he and daehwi walk their way towards their own headquarters.   
   
**_[_** ** _april_** ** _30, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_fourth month, another eclipse will transpire._    
   
jinyoung can feel his happiness go from the tips of his hair to his toes. jinyoung never usually feels this ecstatic before. maybe it's because he will see daehwi again, he will be able witness the beauty of the guardian of the sun againㅡ even though he hears daehwi's sweet voice that drips with honey every week. plus ever since the last eclipse occurred he can't help but think of daehwi every time. one time when he was controlling the revolution of the moon on earth his thoughts were suddenly clouded by daehwi and daehwi only. he doesn't know why but every time daehwi calls him he feels delighted, just picturing daehwi's eye-smile all of the sudden his inside will feel warm. he doesn't know what to do with what he's been experiencing right now but he can surely get used to it.    
   
he once again witnessed with his own naked eyes how the eclipse unfolded. he was being the complete opposite of the usual jinyoung, so different that even himself is surprised of the way he acts. daehwi is the first person who discovered the complete opposite of jinyoung because daehwi is the one whom let that side of him, out.    
   
"daehwi! daehwi! here!" jinyoung screamed to attract the attention of the younger. he was in the mood in being boisterous todayㅡ not a normal jinyoung would do, so he decided to talk more. besides, daehwi was quiet last eclipse and he received absolute solitude, now he wants to be a company to daehwi's loud antics. "what's with the mood change jinyoung hyung?" daehwi chuckled when he saw a different side of the guardian of the moon. "if i were the quiet jinyoung i would usually make-up with an excuse and say that 'i drank way too much coffee' but i didn't, and i don't know what caused my hyperactiveness today." jinyoung beamed. "there's a new side to everything i guess." daehwi muttered.    
   
they talked and played all around the great outdoors. they also laid down on the concrete floors of the main headquarters and identified different constellations that made daehwi's eyes dazzle with pure delight. saying that today went great is an understatement because jinyoung enjoyed it way too much, he hopes that daehwi feels the same.   
   
once again, although jinyoung is very much against that idea, they have to say their goodbyes. "goodbye hyung, i can't believed you matched my hyperactive self today." daehwi said whilst catching his breathe since they had a big chase. "i also can't believe it, i'm still i'm shock of myself." jinyoung chuckled with sweats dripping down from his forehead. "well see you again next eclipse hyung!" daehwi said starting to wave at jinyoung while walking away. "goodbye daehwi." jinyoung replied, doing the exact same thing daehwi did. when he arrived at his headquarters he contemplated his actions earlier. he acted unusually, he felt unusual, there is something happening to him when daehwi's around.  _ah daehwi why are you making me feel like this?_    
   
**_[ may 31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**  

 

_fifth eclipse. today is the fifth eclipse._

 

daehwi can't help but feel the tingling sensation again in his stomach. he tried to ignore it though. daehwi is again beyond ecstatic by the fact he will meet jinyoung. like he said last time he and jinyoung instantly clicks and he can't wait on what will they do today since last month he saw a different side of jinyoung. _he enjoyed it to bits._ as for today he is already at the porch of his headquarters watching the eclipse transpire right in front of him. _magnificent_. the only word daehwi can utter witnessing the heavenly phenomena right in front of him. it's already the fifth time he saw this but he is still awe-struck by the beauty of the eclipse.  

 

when the eclipse is over, he can already see jinyoung standing right in front of him, dazzling as usual. "good day to you mr. moon." daehwi tried a different approach since all he did was being ecstatic and jumpy every time he is with the guardian of the moon. "how’s your caffeine intake mr. moon?" daehwi jokingly asked since last time they met he met an over-ecstatic jinyoung. "the caffeine died down now, don't worry." jinyoung replied chuckling. "aww but i want to play with hyperactive jinyoung again." daehwi pouted. jinyoung can't help but pinch daehwi's cheek causing daehwi to feel flustered. "you're so cute." jinyoung muttered whilst pinching daehwi's cheeks. "hyung stwap thwat, it huwts." daehwi pleaded because jinyoung is pinching his cheeks for far too long now. "oops, i'm sorry i just can't help it, you're too cute." jinyoung complimented chuckling, _man he really do love to chuckle_. daehwi doesn't know why but hearing jinyoung's deep chuckles makes himself more at ease, it's like your favorite music track that is meant to comfort you every time.  

 

this meet-up they are more serene than last time but definitely more not as serene as last time. they still commit jokes at each other and tickle the other when he lost the argument. daehwi loves this, he can't help but realize that he's been loving it way too much, _no_ _no_ _it is not it_. daehwi just want to enjoy things and he won't ruin everything for that.  

 

they are parting once again. daehwi wants the day to be much longer but sadly he can't. he wants to feel jinyoung more on his side than him only hearing his voice once a week. this timeline seems to be against the thought of them having a normal meet-up way too much, but that is how the universe wants it to be. daehwi let out an exasperated sigh and said his goodbyes to jinyoung not making the fact that he is despondent obvious. "see you again next time hyung." daehwi said smiling. "see you again next time too daehwi. i'll miss you." jinyoung suddenly blurted. daehwi stopped functioning for a couple of minutes when he is brought back to reality by the fact that the eclipse is almost over. "yeah, i'll miss you too hyung." daehwi smiled once again. 

 

when he arrived at his headquarters he thought about what he felt earlier. he felt unusual? something that is only happening to him when jinyoung is around. _jinyoung hyung, why are you making me feel like this?_  

 

 **_[_ ** **_june_ ** **_30, 3018 ]_ ** **_ㅡ_ ** **_moon._ ** ****

 

 _sixth month, sixth eclipse._

another day with his sun, after the last eclipse he felt too much weird things that are oddly satisfying with the thought of daehwi. he is new to this feelings but he already come to the realization that _maybe he is in love_  with the younger. he's not really fond of love but everything changed when the sun came, _his sun came_. he's consulted the web and even query jihoon for advice. and all it takes is him getting knocked by the head by his man-child friend. saying that he is ecstatic is an understatement, now that he found out that he is in love with the younger he will do anything for him, he will catch all the stars in daehwi's holy name, he will do a lot of questionable things just for his sun to be happy. but then again, he's still afraid, not afraid that daehwi may not reciprocate his feelings but he is still afraid to come out of his closet, he will come out but not for now. for now, he will just enjoy the radiating warmth from the younger.  

 

daehwi greeted him again with enthusiasm this time, but there's something different that jinyoung chose to ignore. "hello hyung!" daehwi addressed. "hello to you too daehwi." jinyoung smiled. "so what are we up to today?" daehwi asked curiously. "well i don't know what do you want?" jinyoung asked. "honestly we did everything i ever wanted so i am asking you this time around. what do you want to do today mr. moon?" daehwi asked slowly leaning forward to jinyoung making the guardian of the moon tensed. "uh why don't we tour the sun?" jinyoung suggested slowly backing up so that he won't be too close to daehwi anymore _. it feels like my heart just stopped_. "that's a pretty staggering idea." daehwi remarked. "okay it's settled then we will tour the sun and i will be your guide." daehwi beamed _. the sun is really too bright._

 

after touring a small portion of the sun they decided to take a rest first since they're already worn out. "i'll go get refreshments while you wait here." daehwi declared, jinyoung just nodded and daehwi proceeded to go to his kitchen. while daehwi was out jinyoung took in the magnificent features of daehwi's living room, it perfectly reflects how bright he is. when daehwi's done in preparing snacks he is faced with a wonderstrucked jinyoung. "hey hyung, the snacks have arrived." daehwi half-shouted to call jinyoung's attention.  

 

again, they're back to their usual selves. while eating they talked about random things that piqued their interest. jinyoung can't help but marvel at daehwi when he expressed his thoughts again about the vast universe. daehwi may talked about the universe far too many times now but for the reason that it's daehwi, he is more willing to listen.  

 

once again, their chattering was cut short when it downed to them that the eclipse is almost over. "i'm sorry hyung if i haven't really toured you that much." daehwi awkwardly smiled. "that's okay daehwi, you talking about the universe and beyond is already enough for me." jinyoung replied patting his hair. "no, i will not accept this. i promise i will tour you around the sun next time again hyung." daehwi demanded. "well okay little ball of sunshine, you do that." jinyoung smiled. "then our meeting for next month is settled." daehwi exclaimed. "see you again next month jinyoung hyung." daehwi said his goodbyes before disappearing. _daehwi, why are making me like this? maybe i am truly in love with you._  

 

 **_[_ ** **_july_ ** **_31, 3018 ]_ ** **_ㅡ_ ** **_sun._ ** ****

 

 _seventh month,_

 

it's the seventh eclipse already. daehwi promised jinyoung that he will tour him around the sun when in reality he haven't really even toured himself around his own spot. he just said that out of instinct because he wants jinyoung to enjoy. plus he doesn't know why but these days he want to impress jinyoung more with his antics. he want to make him smile and ecstatic with him. daehwi with lots of intuition, finally realized it and no, _he will not accept it._  

 

jinyoung is already at daehwi's spot of the solar system. daehwi diligently toured jinyoung making sure jinyoung can be able to identify every sunspot. when they finally finished touring they ended up at daehwi's headquarters again, daehwi making the snacks. while he is at the kitchen he pondered everything he did. as the day passes by he becomes more clingier at jinyoung that it has to be stop. every time he is close to jinyoung his heart beat like a damn predator catching its prey. _everything has got to stop._ when he finished making the food he delivered it to the living room. when they were eating daehwi spaced out a lot of times that jinyoung has got to snap his fingers in front of him every time. _this has got to stop_. luckily for daehwi the eclipse is now almost over and he can go over his thoughts. daehwi and jinyoung said their goodbyes and daehwi instantly ran up to his room. daehwi is confused, _he isn't ready yet._ he isn't ready to face consequences yet. _jinyoung, why are making my mind a mess_ _?_

  
**_ㅡㅡ_ ** **_♡_ ** **_ㅡㅡ_ ** **** **** **  
and so it begins.**

 **_ㅡㅡ_ ** **_♡_ ** **_ㅡㅡ_ **

 

 **[ august 31, 3018 ]** **ㅡ** **moon.**    
   
_eighth eclipse,_    
   
they meet up as usual, it's just their eight time seeing each other but you can already see the love on jinyoung's eyes. every time he looks at his sun he breaks into a wide smile that can only be erased when the eclipse is over. just by seeing him his heart is like on a horse race and is beating erratically. just by hearing his mild and graceful voice his stomach is already filled with unknown butterflies and doing all of what jinyoung thinks are somersaults. just by knowing a whole daehwi exists in this universe he is currently living in, he knows that he is now more willing to continue his life. just a thought of daehwi he is already contented, that he can push through his life with daehwi by his side. with that jinyoung can't take it anymore, he knows that he's head over heels towards the guardian of the sun already, he knows that the boy across him is the reason he receives that radiating warmth not only to him but the whole solar system, although daehwi is still not opening up to him. he can perfectly see how the other's eyes turn to a shade of cosmic latte. daehwi may not be aware but he is. he is aware that his love is somehow reciprocated. although it may just be _friendly_ love but who knows? he is delighted enough with what he got. daehwi may still not ready to love him openly but he is willing to wait _. i will wait._    
   
**_[_** ** _september_** ** _30, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
_ninth month,_    
   
as usual daehwi and jinyoung spend the whole day in each other's presence. they also roamed jinyoung's headquarters this time because it's their first meeting where they chose jinyoung's place as the setting. they walked and talked non-stop until they can't feel their own feet anymore, so they decided to sit down and unwind. they settled on jinyoung's living room, jinyoung preparing snacks and beverages for him and daehwi. as accustomed they chatted for hours, enjoying each other's company, everything went well that day until jinyoung suddenly fell asleep on daehwi's lap because of exhaustion, he toured daehwi around the moon after all. daehwi can fully see the gentle features across jinyoung's face. how small his face is, how sharp his nose is, how his jawline can cut a whole apple, how his moles create a pattern that can compete the constellations above, how long his lashes are, how plump his lips are and lastly, how his face illuminates the dark skies. daehwi can't conceal it anymore _he loves him_ but sadly he can't tell. he just can't tell. but he can't maintain it anymore. his thoughts were clouded with random thoughts until he blurted out those three long- awaited words. "i love you so much jinyoung." it's too late when he realized what he has done. he is now panicking and with that he sprinted away and left jinyoung fast asleep.    
   
**_[_** ** _october_** ** _01, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**  
   
_i ran away._ daehwi still can’t forget how he said those foolish words. he can't let his emotions overpower him _. it is wrong_. and how much he wanted to scream his love for the guardian of the moon he still can't. _no_ _no_ _no_ _this is completely wrong i am not in love with jinyoung and will never be in love with jinyoung._ luckily he said those words while he was asleep. daehwi is sure enough that jinyoung didn't hear him because if he did. he would end up six feet under the ground. and for his own good he thinks that it is best to avoid the guardian of the moon.   
   
**_[_** ** _october_** ** _01, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
little did daehwi know he was awake all along. he was conscious all along. _and he heard everything._ jinyoung is happy, rapturous even, but he can't help but feel bewildered. he doesn't know what to feel. he pretended to continue sleeping on that day hoping that daehwi will come back. but he didn't until the eclipse was concluded. he's messed up. _he ran away_ , _he left me here, after saying those words, i can’t comprehend_. jinyoung wanted to call him but he was still unsure. he can feel that something's wrong. _i think it will be best to give him space for now_. although it is utterly heartbreaking for him not hearing his sun's honey like voice he has to endure it. after all he will see him at the end of this month.   
   
**_[_** ** _october_** ** _31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_tenth._ _  
_    
after a month of waiting, after a month not hearing his entrancing voice he will meet him again. he is ready to receive his answers after all he gave daehwi a month, and he perfectly thinks that a month is enough. he made himself look presentable and he hoped that he will handle whatever daehwi will throw at him.    
   
after fixing himself, jinyoung walked through the main headquarters. which is he thinks is best since daehwi doesn't like surprises. he sat there and waited for the most ethereal being to come and approach him. after a while daehwi still isn't there. he scrutinize his wristwatch and noticed that's it's already been thirty minutes. _maybe he is running late_. jinyoung then waited for another fifteen minutes, and another thirty minutes. jinyoung was already waiting for daehwi for more than an hour. _maybe something came up_. he didn't lose hope, he waited and waited for the love of his life to show up, to the extent that he fell asleep. he was woken up by the head of the main headquarters and said that jinyoung's sleeping for hours now. that's when it sank in to jinyoung that the eclipse is over. _daehwi never showed up_. he walked towards his own headquarters. his head ducked low with tears threatening to fall down. his mind filled with endless question of whys. _why didn't he show up? it's the only time of the month where they will meet and he didn't show up. after saying those words that left jinyoung sleepless for weeks? he will not show up?_ he detest his life, after daehwi let him fall for him he ended up avoiding him. if only he didn't love him he wouldn't be affected like this. _i guess i loved you too much._  
   
**_[_** ** _november_** ** _07, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon_** ** _._**    
   
jinyoung has been crying for a week now. he is a wreck and nothing can make him happy. his thoughts was always filled with daehwi. he can't sleep because even his dreams were filled by daehwi. every time he is doing his work he daydreams about daehwi. it's just an endless ripple he can't escape and he want to avert his attention now, he wants to confide on someone that'll help him think about daehwi less and the only thing in his head right now is writing a letter to his daehwi. the letter will take two weeks to send and he thinks another two weeks is enough for daehwi. he has given him so much time resulting to him having serious dark bags under his eyes. _this time, he have to let his feelings out._    
   
**_[_** ** _november_** ** _14, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**     
   
daehwi was deep in his thought. he still can't believe he ran away from jinyoung. and he still can't believe he left jinyoung hanging last eclipse. but what perturbed him most is that the guardian of the moon is not even calling him. he was disheartened but even if jinyoung called he wouldn't answer it anyway, he is still not ready to face him nor talk to him. just hearing his voice makes daehwi want to hug his frame and never let go, and he can't risk that. he still needs to sort out his feelings. it's been more than a month and he still hasn't cleared up his mind and he only had a few weeks left before will meet jinyoung again at the next eclipse, meaning he still have a few weeks to slowly erase all of the emotions he is feeling towards the other. but he thinks that it'll take him more than two months. after all, his feelings will not just blow over after a few months _. i guess i'll have to avoid him forever then?_ daehwi thought, a bitter smile etched on his face.   
   
daehwi was getting ready to go to bed when the mail came. he received an elegant looking envelope, outside the envelope the words _"to my sun,"_ are written in bold cursive letters, but with no recipient. he decided to read it inside his room, maybe it will make him fall asleep.    
   
**_to my sun,_**    
   
_hello love, can i even call you love? it's been a while hasn't it? i don't know what's running in your mysterious mind right now nevertheless i just want to tell you this, my love for you may not be seen through naked eyes and i'm thoroughly sorry if i once made you uncomfortable with my presence. because the truth is my frail and fragile body can't handle all the emotions i am feeling towards you. I am sorry for being a coward, that may be the cause of you running away from me. every time i see a portion of your stunning existence my insides feel like combusting, an explosion of a nebula even is an understatement. as you can see you bring such brightness to my dark room and you being the sunshine of my life makes it harder for me to breathe or see properly. you suffocate me but in a good way, you blind me and it's okay, as long as it is you. i can go over multiple of excruciatingly painful obstacles as long as it is for you. i can show to you the magnificence of the universe and beyond, but most importantly i can show you a glimpse through my numb heart. with you i guess my once numb heart is now full of polychrome of different pastel colors, but before i do so let me tell you that i only show myself to those whom i fully trust, to those whom i appreciate their mere existence. this one is completely random but do you want to hear a random fact about me? every time i look at you the color of my eyes turns to a light shade of cosmic latte. love, do you know why? it is common knowledge that the color of our universe is cosmic latte. so every time i look at you i feel like imploding and i can only focus on your ethereal essence. love you are my universe and more. oh love, i love you so much. love i am not rushing you, i will patiently wait for your answer. i will wait for you. i know it will take your time, but for you i'm willing to wait a billion light-years. maybe you can't reciprocate my love right now or maybe what you said was out of instinct only, but i still love you. just let me love you, it is enough for me. through this short letter i bring to my sincerest and rawest emotions i can bestow to anyone. to my love, my universe and more, i love you so much._ _  
  
_**_ㅡ_** ** _moon._** _  
_    
when he finished reading the letter he started bawling. that's when he realized that jinyoung wrote it. the letter made all of his emotions spring up again. _this is not right i have to erase my feelings_. i have to. but he can't help but feel his heart beat inside his rib cage. that's when it registered that he is indeed screwed. because he is too deep into jinyoung now. _and he can't go back._    
   
**_[_** ** _november_** ** _30, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_eleventh._    
   
_it is happening today._ jinyoung will meet his sun again. he readied his heart already from daehwi's possible rejectionㅡ and the fact that daehwi will not show up again, but he can't help but feel anxious, after all he still doesn't know what is daehwi's reason for running away.   
   
jinyoung can already see daehwi walking towards him and it awakened his nerves at the same time his heart. "jinyoung i read your letter." daehwi started. "is true?" daehwi asked with sad eyes. "of course daehwi, why would i lie about my love for you?" jinyoung replied. daehwi finally sighed. _he had finally decided._ "i love you too jinyoung." daehwi sported a smile. "what? really?" jinyoung said containing his excitement. he can't believe that the daehwi he loved love him back. "why did you ran away then? why didn't you show up last eclipse?" jinyoung questioned daehwi the questions that has been circulating his mind giving him no time for sleep. "i was scared jinyoung, i was terrified on what the future holds for us." daehwi sighed. jinyoung softened at daehwi’s respone "don't be daehwi, just being with you makes my whole being happy so please enjoy your days with me." jinyoung said breathless whilst cupping daehwi's face. "i love you daehwi so so much." jinyoung finally said before connecting their lips together. their kiss was soft and passionate, no force is used, just their feelings carrying out everything, just them expressing their love for one another. jinyoung paused for a second and kissed daehwi's forehead and let his forehead lean to daehwi's. "i love you so much daehwi, make no mistake to that." jinyoung said once again before kissing the daehwi's soft lips. "i love you too jinyoung."    
   
**_[ december 01, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
daehwi's phone rang indicating that someone is calling him. he just woke up and he is currently in his pajamas with his infamous bed hair eating breakfast. "hello?" daehwi is not in a good mood because the said man who called, interrupted him from munching his waffles. he doesn't care anymore and answered the phone with his mouth still full. "good morning love." a deep sweet voice welcomed him. he quickly swallowed his waffles clearly flustered and spoke up stuttering. "good morning to you too err love?" daehwi replied unsurely, the word still new to his taste buds. "you should get used to it because from now on i'll be showering you with it, _love_." jinyoung softly said obviously teasing the younger, making daehwi even more flushed. "are you aware that you are making me flustered right now?" daehwi questioned jinyoung. "of course i am, so how is the most beautiful boy doing?" jinyoung asked. daehwi cleared his throat ready for his recovery. "i don't know, how are you?" daehwi remarked, a smirk plastered on his face. the other line went dead and daehwi wondered if jinyoung is still there. "uh jinyoung? are you still there?" daehwi questioned, now concerned of his lover. he was about to ask another question when he heard a squeal from the other line. "how dare you fire that back to me?" jinyoung screamed. daehwi is now laughing imagining his lover's miniature face all red. "do you actually think you're the only one in charge who of smooth talking? well the joke's on you mister, because you are dating the daehwi." daehwi remarked. "ugh why am is so affected by your words so easily? i tried to be smooth to make you flustered but i ended up being the one who's flustered." jinyoung groaned on the other line. "i am not at fault that you're head over heels for me." daehwi chuckled. "yea right." jinyoung retorted, although he can't see his face right now he can imagine jinyoung's faceㅡ maybe still red, rolling his eyes.    
   
after the small bickering and a lot of love talk they talked about what happened yesterday. "so can you please enlighten me more on why are you terrified?" jinyoung questioned daehwi. "i am terrified of the future jinyoung, i am afraid everything will not go as plan. i am afraid that i will lose you." daehwi answered sadness evident in his voice. “this time daehwi i am here, i will take care of you so don’t think about the future right now, okay? jinyoung softly said making daehwi’s insides be filled with butterflies. “thank you jinyoung.”  
   
   
**_[ december 07, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
a week had already passed, jinyoung decided to consult jihoon on what to do with daehwi on their first official week in this timeline. since jihoon is the other half of the guardian of the earth he recommended to celebrate all the earthlings occasions. starting with new year. jinyoung emailed a letter and a box to daehwi weeks ago so he will receive it by now. he made a card with his heart felt letter as usual and a box full of different surprises that obviously came from jihoon and guanlin. he just hopes that daehwi will appreciate his little gift.    
   
after a few hours daehwi called him. "you really have to went this far don't you?" daehwi asked amused. "you know it love. i love you so much and that's the least i can do to express it." jinyoung said softly. "it just sucks that i can only call you every end of the week." jinyoung sighed clearly disappointed with the system. "it's okay love." daehwi chuckled. "i really can't help to think that i picked the right man to spend my last month with." jinyoung is completely taken aback by what daehwi said. "i mean first month, why would you think it's our last month?." daehwi inwardly chuckled. jinyoung can't help but grin at daehwi's response, he is glad that his lover appreciate his efforts for him to enjoy this lifetime with him. "i love you so much and you know that." jinyoung responded. "oh and jinyoung by the way i sent you a letter too, i think it will be there in a few minuㅡ" daehwi's words were cut off when jinyoung heard a knock on his wooden door. "i think your letter is already here love." jinyoung said while walking towards the door. "i guess you should read it first bye!" daehwi quickly said and hung up the phone. jinyoung obliged what daehwi ordered, he tore carefully the envelope with a big "to my moon" written on it in neat cursive handwriting. jinyoung is now ready for daehwi's possible tear-jerking letter when, to his surprise he only found a big "please" written on the center. he searched for other possible parts of the letter with any trace of ink but apparently there is none. jinyoung can't help to think that maybe daehwi sent the wrong letter but ignored it otherwise. he will just ask daehwi on their next phone call.   
   
**_[ december 14, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
jinyoung had just woken up from his sleep, he quickly picked up his phone. he is excited to call daehwi, a week had completely passed and his thoughts are only filled with his daehwi. he was also ecstatic at the fact that he already sent daehwi flowers and chocolates two weeks ago so daehwi will receive it today. he learned this practice from jihoon, apparently earthlings celebrate valentine's day at february the fourteenth, but he can’t wait, he already want to send his sun with different kinds of flowers indicating his love for him, he also want daehwi to taste the homemade chocolates he cooked with love. so far this is his favorite holiday.   
   
**_[ december 14, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _sun._**    
   
this is his second week with jinyoung, and he can't help but have mixed feelings. his train of thoughts were interrupted when his doorbell rang. he went outside only to find a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. only one person can send him those and by just knowing who that person was he can't help but tear up, he surely is lucky to have jinyoung.    
   
he was on the middle of smelling the flowers when he noticed that they are gardenias and forget-me-nots. daehwi may not be a fan of flowers but he knows the meaning of these two kinds flowers. gardenias are generally gifted to those experiencing a secret love and is usually presented to someone who is close to you or who you truly care about, whilst forget-me-nots are ideal option to give to your loved one. they suggest true love, and just as the name implies, they are given in the hope they (or the sender) will never be forgotten. many believe this plant is to signify an authentic love brimming with memories. with this he can't help but feel warm, jinyoung really knows how to brighten him up. after smelling the flowers he opened the box of chocolates. he can already feel the hard work jinyoung put in making these heart-shaped chocolates. he was on the verge of trying a piece of chocolate when his phone rang, jinyoung is calling. he answered the phone ready to greet the older when jinyoung screamed the words "happy valentine’s day!". although he is overjoyed he doesn't know what does "valentine" mean. "uh thanks?" daehwi answered unsurely. "you don't know the meaning of valentine's day don't you?" jinyoung asked chuckling. "obviously no, there is no such thing in here as valentine's day." daehwi responded. "valentine's day are celebrated on the fourteenth of february. this occasion is used to express your love towards your lover. this event is used by earthlings." jinyoung explained gleefully. daehwi can't help but smile at jinyoung's enthusiasm. "hmm is that so? i'm sorry if i don't have any valentine's present for you though, since this is my first time learning about this event." daehwi apologetically replied to jinyoung. "don't worry love, you don't have to. i just want to celebrate my second week with you in an awesome way!" jinyoung cheered. daehwi can't help but to laugh once again, his boyfriend gets cuter every time they talk and he absolutely adores it. "i love you so much jinyoung thank you for all of these." daehwi thanked jinyoung. "oh and i sent you another letter, please do open it when it arrives." daehwi said. "speaking of the letter. is it supposed to say only one word?" jinyoung asked daehwi. daehwi chuckled and muttered a small yes. "well would you look at the time, i have other things to take care of so please do read my second letter when it arrives, goodbye and i love you jinyoung." daehwi said his goodbyes and hang up the phone. _i hope jinyoung will appreciate my letter._ _  
_    
**_[ december 14, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**  
   
as if on cue when daehwi hang up his phone he receive daehwi's letter. he still doesn't know why daehwi is only sending a word on his letter. he hasn't been able to ask daehwi why because he hang up the phone, but whatever the reason is jinyoung will wait for it, after all he is an expert at it. he tore the envelope and quickly unfolded the paper. another word was written on it. this time a big "be" is written on it. jinyoung is still confused what is the reason behind daehwi sending only a word to him. jinyoung is not yet done thinking of possible things daehwi will do when he remembered that he still have to work. _maybe thinking can wait._    
   
**_[ december 21, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
three weeks had already passed. this time he is planning to celebrate christmas with him. he want to celebrate this occasion with daehwi even though they are miles apart. apparently this is the most important occasion to the earthlings, according to jihoon, they celebrate the creators birth at the twenty-fifth of december which is a lot closer to twenty-one. he already wrapped and sent his present to the other boy. he is just waiting for him to call and ask what did jinyoung gave him.   
   
jinyoung's phone rang, he ran and grabbed his phone hoping that it is daehwi. a smile was painted on his face when daehwi's name popped out of the screen. he answered it and waits for daehwi's question. "hello love, i appreciate everything you have given me but genuine question, what am i holding right now?" daehwi asked baffled. "that love, is a mistletoe." jinyoung said mischievously. "a mistletoe? what is the meaning of this? there must be a meaning." daehwi innocently asked. "do you really want to know the meaning?" jinyoung asked making daehwi more baffled. "of course i do, now just tell me what is the meaning of this so that i will be at peace and i can continue working." daehwi commanded starting to feel irritated. "there is a holiday tradition on earth were when you see a mistletoe above your head you must kiss the person beside you." jinyoung replied. "what? but aren't you not on my side right now? i might kiss other guys." daehwi asked even more puzzled. "don't worry, you won't be able to kiss someone else aside from me if you will not put it above your head." jinyoung simply answered. "then what is the purpose of this?" daehwi almost screamed starting to get impatient. "i can send you a flying kiss and be sure to catch it because i am also holding a mistletoe right now.” jinyoung cheekily answered. "that is got to be the most lackluster thing you have given me. I expected more from you jinyoung." daehwi said no emotion can traced on his voice. jinyoung can already feel the embarrassment circulating through his body because of his corny tactic when daehwi continued. "nonetheless it was extremely cute." daehwi chuckled. "now be ready i will send you one flying kiss on the count of three catch it. one, two, three!" daehwi finished counting and jinyoung fictitiously caught daehwi's kiss and placed it above his cheeks then his lips. "thank you for the kiss love." jinyoung chuckled. "no problem love, but next time if you only want my flying kisses you could've just asked." daehwi as a matter-of-factly answered. "i'll keep that in mind thank you very much." daehwi laughed at jinyoung's response. "we should hang up our phones now, we still have to work, we can't mess up our jobs." daehwi suddenly convinced jinyoung. "sure love, i love you see you face to face next week." jinyoung sweetly said. "i love you too jinyoung don't forget my letter, okay?" daehwi responded. "i won't, but can you please tell me why am i always getting a word, is this some kind of a puzzle? or are you widening my knowledge about our vocabulary." jinyoung asked daehwi perplexed. "you will know soon enough, please don't be disappointed with my letter." daehwi remarked. "goodbye jinyoung, i love you." daehwi said his goodbye before hanging up the phone _. rude, i  wasn't even able to reply an i love you too._ his little reverie were interrupted when a letter came. this time he was excited to open it there must me some kind of clue in the letter and he will find the answer through the clues. after he tore the envelope and unfolded the plain white paper, this time a big "happy" welcomed him. he can't seem to figure why is daehwi keep on sending words. daehwi knows how dumb jinyoung is, _maybe he will tell me next week_. jinyoung sighed. he will think about this later he still after all, have to do his job. 

 ** _[ december 31, 3018 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_twelfth_ _._    
   
today is their first month anniversary, he was excited to see the younger he's been waiting for this day to come faster ever since they got together, he just want to see daehwi's face every day. everything stopped when he saw daehwi walking towards him again, oh how he missed his sun. he welcomed daehwi with a tight hug and automatically whispered an "i love you" to him. causing the younger to chuckle and mutter a small "i love you too" in return.    
   
they are walking outside the main headquarters talking about random things, jinyoung love this. babbling about random things with daehwi is the best part in seeing daehwi. he is able to be his own self with daehwi by his side. with his daehwi, everything is comfortable. they just finished talking about a random topic when jinyoung brought up the letters. "hey daehwi, what are the meaning of your letters?" jinyoung questioned. "you will find out later." daehwi smiled, a smile that jinyoung has never seen before, a smile that's hiding something from him. he doesn't want to push daehwi further, after all he is giving him his answers later.    
   
the day is already coming to an end. 

 

 ** _[ december 31, 3018 ]_** **_ㅡ_** ** _sun & moon._**  
   
daehwi stopped his tracks and stared at jinyoung. _he had to do it now_. "jinyoung can we please sit down, i am getting tired from all the walking we did." daehwi requested to jinyoung. "sure love." jinyoung replied. they found a bench right outside the main headquarters. _where they used to sit on their first meet-up_. "before i do this just remember that i did this because i love you. i think this is the proper time to tell you this …" jinyoung tensed up and nodded urging the younger to continue. "jinyoung remember when i ran away when you heard my i love you? it's because of this." daehwi explained holding back his tears. "remember when i told you that my grandfather died? how i desperately want reincarnation? And how i am chosen as the new guardian of the sun?" daehwi questioned. "yes, why would i forget our first conversation after finally meeting each other?" jinyoung answered. "well i didn't tell you why he died." daehwi inhaled deeply. "my grandfather died before i was obviously born, but the stories my parents told me about him made me closer to him, just not physically. i was still a little kid and let me add an oblivious one for that matter, so even though i didn't know how heartbreaking it is for my dad i keep asking him why he died, but he always ignore me or change the topic, so after a year i stopped asking. until i turned fifteen and discovered the reason he died. apparently every guardian of the sun is counseled on how he or she must deliberate their full attention on the sun only. once they feel love their lifespan will slowly decrease unless you can erase all your feelings, and when you fully admit to yourself that you are in love everything will crumble and the countdown to your death will began." daehwi paused sighing. "that is why i despise this job so much. because how dare can anyone restrict someone from falling or even feeling love? i am not a cold-heartened person so i expected this to happen, just not this soon." daehwi finished explaining. "what are you implying daehwi?" jinyoung asked completely confused by what the younger has said. "remember how i distanced myself from you? when i got to the extent where i didn't attended an eclipse? i tried not widen the burning sensation i feel when i am around you as much as possible. but apparently i can't do that." daehwi smiled biting his lips to keep his tears at bay. "my grandfather died because _he fell in love jinyoung_. the guardians of the sun wasn't supposed to feel love. his focus must only revolve on handling the sun." daehwi clarified now starting to sob. "what are you implying exactly love? and why are you crying?" jinyoung questioned trying to act oblivious. daehwi can't help but to cry even more at the word "love", _he won't be hearing it from now_. daehwi tried to calm himself to explain everything to jinyoung properly, without the tears. when daehwi finally composed himself he tried explaining it to jinyoung again, this time straight-forwardly. "i am disappearing jinyoung, today." daehwi said. "you are taking a leave from being the guardian of the sun? is that the reason of your disappearance? don't worry daehwi, i will wait." jinyoung is not that dumb he already knows what daehwi meant, but he refuse to believe those words. "jinyoung, i am going to cease to exist, today." daehwi slowly explained "daehwi that's not a very nice joke." jinyoung said trying to hold back his tears. he is waiting for daehwi to mutter the words "just kidding" but they didn't come. "what i said was true." daehwi said once again trying to make himself stoic as possible as he can because he already cried his heart out earlier and jinyoung is breaking down in front of him and the least he can do is properly explain everything. "like what i explained earlier when the guardian of the sun admits he fell in love the countdown to his death starts. and sadly, today is my last i love you." daehwi let out a small smile. jinyoung can't take it anymore he hugged daehwi like it is his last time, unfortunately for him _it is his last hug with the love of his life_. "no no no, daehwi this is not true, tell me everything is not true." jinyoung cried on daehwi shoulders. "unfortunately love i can't. i'm sorry if i ever lied to you, i made up my mind, i chose death than not being able to love you, than not being able to express myself. i am sorry if you have to suffer now, but promise me one thing that you'll be happy when i am gone, okay? that's the message of my letter" daehwi softly said caressing his hair. "i won't be happy when you are not in my arms love, you are my happiness, you are my joy, you are the only reason why i am existing, please don't leave me." jinyoung cried even more, he didn’t even realize that the meaning of the letters daehwi gives him is "please be happy", all he wants is daehwi, he can now feel his throat getting dry from all the wailing he had done. "jinyoung look at me." daehwi grabbed jinyoung miniature face trying to indulge it one more time. he wiped his tears away using his thumb. "before i leave let me give you one last letter, remember how i give you letter with only one word written on it? now this is the final letter and i promise this letter is worth it. lastly, please promise me, you will continue to live your life happily. let other people in your bubble, don't drown yourself too much with the thought of me, don't suffocate yourself. i will be one of those stars billions of light-years away so you're still able to see me. i love you, love." daehwi handed his last letter and said his last goodbye kissing jinyoung's forehead. jinyoung is still hiccupping when he muttered his last i love you to the person he loves most. "i love you too, my sun." with those words the sun and the moon is now completely apart, so is his body with his sun's thin frame. that's when he perceived that daehwi is indeed gone. after realizing he is gone he cried again, he let out everything until his heart is contented and when he is finished, he got up from his seat he won't betray his love's word. he will try to continue his life _with daehwi's physical being not on his side._  

  
**_ㅡ_** ** _♡_** ** _ㅡ_**

****

**_[ december 31, 3019 ]_** ** _ㅡ_** ** _moon._**    
   
_a year had already passed._     
   
a year had already passed since the love of his life left his side. he can't help but dream of the boy ever since he vanished. there won't be a night where he will miss dreaming about his sun. he is always happily looking above, his daehwi is now already a star. _you are meant to be a star my daehwi, you are doing the stars justice because of how bright and lustrous you are. sadly with your dazzling appearance the stars i have been looking above are already dead. they no longer experience the ruthlessness of this timeline. you are now living in peace and serenity, and with that i am happy. i am happy because, my star is in his rightful place. giving other heavenly bodies their deserved warmth and brightness._  
   
he opened the last letter daehwi gave him. he remembered that on the first letters he kept receiving a one letter word but now he is really receiving a whole proper letter.  

 ** _to my moon,_**  

_ galaxy _

  
_you as a galaxy in this universe,_ _  
even though you are full of such brilliant and dazzling stars, flaws are still so evident, but nevertheless that makes you even more ethereal.  
   
black holes for your heart, my ethereal one your heart may be in the endless pit of darkness right now but please let me brighten you up.    
   
the galaxy's worm holes as a symbol of how you can't still get over the past, how you are still travelling back in time, the theory about the worm holes may still be a myth but my dear one let me help you live in the present and eventually love the present    
   
and in the sea of stars within you, some are bright and alluring but some are dim and dead. please let me fill your whole existence with artificial stars for now, that may seem a bit lacking on so many aspects but let me fill you in little by little by light and love like the way you did to me my sunshine.   
   
you are so damn magnificent that's why i am comparing you to the whole damn galaxy, love.    
   
you do know that the universe itself is a mystery to me right? and i really love studying things about it, and meeting you makes feel like this , like it is my duty to study such an ethereal creature this world has been created.   
   
this is just a whim of my thoughts for now because you are the one who is usually good with poems yet just the thought of you wants me to write infinite poems about you.   
   
please remember me my moon but don't drown on the thought of me, live your life and with that i will truly be happy. my words may not be as splendid as yours but love i tried, for you i am willing to go through everything that's why i chose death, so that you could finally experience love.    
   
please appreciate this simple letter i have wrote for you. lastly, do you want to know what's the meaning behind all the letters i have sent you for the past three weeks? put them together love, this is the last words you needed to complete the sentence,   
   
**my moon** **  
  
“please be happy my moon.**  “  
   
i love you   
   
**love,**  
your sun. _  
   
he now realized what is the meaning behind everything daehwi has sent him. he put all his letters from week one to week four, it formed a sentence that made jinyoung's tears cascade again from his eyes. _"please be happy my moon."_ daehwi had already known from the start, he already planned this, but he still chose loving jinyoung over his own life. he can't blame daehwi because he only made jinyoung euphoric by reciprocating his love, _he just hopes that the star from the far away galaxy right now watches him and that his star was still able to shine on other people's life, like how he daehwi did on jinyoung's life._ jinyoung took one long look again at the galaxy above him and smiled.

_“please be happy my sun.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is too lenghty sjskjskj i just feel like the whole plot will be rushed if i will make the word count shorter ,, i am also sorry if there are typos that i overlooked and pls go easy on me since this one is not beta-ed ,, another heavy sorry if i didn't met your expectations with this crap :(( but i sincerely hope you liked it tho ! owo ,, hmu on twitter if you want to be mutuals !! i'm @daehwiphile !! i also cross-posted this on wattpad so if you want to check that out also i'm @hwilaris !!


End file.
